Unfaithful
by ritebeforeyoureyes
Summary: Logan Echolls married Lily Kane because his parents forced him too. Logan never loved Lily and Lily never loved Logan. They've been living a double life ever since. In public, Logan's Hollywood's perfect husband and behind cameras, he's hopelessly in love with waitress and student, Veronica Mars. But, will the lies become too much for Veronica to handle?
1. Young, Married and Hot

_**Rating:** T/M for language and some sexual references. _

_**A/N:** I'm taking the plunge and writing something a little longer; I hope you like it. _

_**Young, Married and Hot**_

"You know what?" Veronica questioned, throwing her hands up in exasperation. Her hands were trembling lightly and she looked at his hazel eyes with her blue ones, the eyes that always had him weakening at the knees. "I'm done." The words that escape her lips are low and threatening and Logan Echolls has to step back, his mind trying to contemplate her words. "I'm fucking done."

Logan tried to reach for Veronica's hand but she pushed it away aggressively, practically throwing it away from her. Right now, his touch was like a lighter; burning her every time he came closer.

"You … you don't mean that," Logan stuttered, running his left hand through his natural hair. His body suddenly grew clammy and the room they were currently occupying felt as if it was closing in on them. Logan, who was a naturally claustrophobic guy, stumbled backwards as he tried to regain himself and his sturdy posture. "Come on, baby … not after everything we've been through."

"After everything we've been through?" Veronica questioned, a thoughtful look masking her face. "After everything we've been through? What? _The lying? The sneaking around? The secrets?_ " Veronica sneered, ticking off all that was wrong with her relationship with Logan on her fingers. "I … I can't lie anymore, Logan." Veronica brushed at her blonde-streaked hair, pushing strands away from her face to look at Logan sternly. Shivers ran through Logan as Veronica looked at him intently.

"We … we won't lie anymore, we can start telling people the truth, just … just don't do this." Logan clutched both of his hands together, his fingers lacing together as he practically begged. His posture weakened and he looked at Veronica with a look of determination in his eyes; a look of pure desperation.

"Telling people isn't going to change the facts," Veronica was yelling now and her hands were still moving around frantically. She looked about before flopping backwards onto a leather chair, the material squeaking underneath her in protest. "Because, all we've ever been is a lie, Logan and I'm sick of it … I deserve to be happy!"

"You do, Ronnie, you do … and _I_ want to be the one who makes you happy." Logan stepped forward for emphasis. His hands grasping at the air, metaphorically trying to grab at Veronica who refused to even look him in the eyes, let alone let him hold her. "Let me make you happy." Logan's heart was beating erratically and the actual thought of her leaving him made his stomach churn aggressively.

He wasn't going to lose her.

 _He couldn't._

"I … I can't, Logan." Veronica hadn't realised but the tears were pouring from her eye-lids silently. She swiped at them clumsily, her eyes boring into Logan's now. It killed Logan to see Veronica's eyes all red and puffy; he hated seeing her hurt and it pained him even more to know he was the fundamental cause of her hurting. He couldn't stand the sight of her hurting, not when all he wanted to do was protect her. "I can't … I can't do this!"

Logan shuffled so that he was standing right in front of Veronica in her chair. He crouched down onto his knees so that he was eye level with the girl he loved, dearly. He knew if he tried to clutch her hands, she'd push him away so, he took to holding the chair's arm rests. His hands enclosed Veronica into the chair, restricting her from any kind of movement.

"Why not?" Logan whispered as Veronica sniffed back tears. "Why can't you do this?" Logan's heart was shattering from within as Veronica shied away from him, her back pressed tightly against the chair. "I love you; you know that … what's changed?"

"Everything!" Veronica laughed bitterly, her mouth curling up into a sneer-like grimace. "You're married, Logan!" Logan winced a little at Veronica's harsh tone; shaking his head dismissively. Veronica accentuated the word that the couple had avoided since the start of their relationship. It was a factor that they had decided to keep in the dark and mentioning the _m word_ was like bring up Voldemort at Hogwarts; it was completely taboo.

Logan Echolls was married and that was the truth. He was Hollywood's greatest actor's son. The public adored Logan. They had watched him grow up in the spotlight and they all swooned at his _perfect life._ Magazines and gossip columns hadn't stopped talking about Logan since he was twelve years old. Now the teenage boy had transgressed into a man. Logan had married his 'childhood sweetheart' as the media put it, and according to them, the couple was happily married.

"Lily and I are separated, you know that." Logan touched Veronica's knee gingerly, however, her knee snapped backwards as if he had zapped her with an electric shock.

"And yet, you still wear that and I _hate you_ for it!" Veronica hissed, pointing towards the golden band around his left finger. Every time she saw his wedding ring, she felt as if it was silently mocking her: cursing her for her deeds, telling her that what she was doing was wrong, reminding her that Logan belonged to somebody else. "You don't get it … I can't live the rest of my life stuck in this, _what-if_ phase. I'm twenty-four, Logan … and, I'm stuck in a relationship that's going _nowhere._ My dad is already trying to set me up with deputies at work and I can't keep saying no to him!" Veronica sighed heavily, her head dropping.

Keith had tried setting Veronica up with the likes of Leo and Lamb from Neptune's Sheriff's Department and each time he propagated the idea, Veronica had rejected it. She couldn't exactly confess to her father – who adored her – that she was dating a married man. Deep down, Veronica knew if she did tell her dad, he'd be disappointed in her. He had raised her with a certain set of morals and values and she knew, getting herself into this mess was something Keith would look down on her for. "He wants grandchildren and a son-in-law and I can't give him that when I'm with you."

"You know I wear the ring for the sake of publicity, you know that … you also know that it means _nothing_ to me. It's just a piece of metal to me, Veronica. Nothing more." Logan growled at the image of Veronica being with men that weren't him. He loved her and picturing her with other men made his blood curdle dangerously. He'd seriously injure somebody before they got the chance to even consider going on a date with her.

"It's not just a piece of metal to me though, Logan." Veronica had envisioned a picturesque wedding for herself when she was younger. She had dreamt of walking down the aisle, her father's hand clutching onto her arm tightly. An ivory dress, a yellow and white rose bouquet, a beach setting, her hair pushed away from her face into a bun, a veil flowing down her back; she had pictured it all. She had conjured up the image of absolute love, happiness and joy. What Veronica hadn't anticipated was getting herself caught up in a sticky marriage; one that wasn't even her own. "That ring symbolises a lot in my eyes and the fact that you still wear it-"

"I told you, Ronnie, I have never ever felt anything romantic towards Lily. Yes, she'll always mean something to me … we grew up together but the only reason we got married was because our parents wanted it, not us!" Veronica was tempted to roll her eyes. She had heard this exact story many times yet the story never seemed to justify why Logan or Lily hadn't proceeded to legalise their separation. Neither of them had filed for divorce because apparently " _their parents wouldn't understand."_ "Our parents and the 09er society would be devastated if we got a divorce and I only wear the ring as a façade, one which I've been holding up for years!"

"Yes, a façade, an act; one which I'm sick of playing along with. Logan, I'm not happy anymore because all I can think of when I look at you is _you and Lily_. You may not have agreed to the marriage but it doesn't change the fact that you're still in it. You are still legally bound together which basically tells me you don't want to be with me because you can't have it both ways. I can't live like this anymore: it's me or her and … it seems like you've already picked." It hurt Veronica that Logan had always placed Lily before her and right now, she was sick of it.

Veronica worked honestly; she was a waitress at the Java Hut, Neptune's most popular (and only) cafe. Her job didn't exactly pay millions but it was enough money for Veronica to afford to pay for her Private Investigation test fees and rent her own place whilst she got through Hearst. Veronica's life wasn't bucket loads of fun but it was … enough. Her life was enough to make her happy and getting romantically involved with Logan had resulted in her normal life toppling over drastically. From everything that she had been through, Veronica had realised that she was worth a lot more than she had previously thought. Veronica was a person with real feelings and yes, her life wasn't exactly a whirlwind but Veronica wasn't a bad person and she deserved somebody who was going to love her for that.

She wasn't going to come second anymore …

"What? _No!_ " Logan was shouting just as loud as Veronica now; desperate to get his point across. "I want you, so damned bad. Lily isn't what I want, she never has been. We spend our nights in two separate rooms, for God's sake! I've only ever loved one person and that is _you_."

"Life doesn't work like that; you can't be living with Lily and coming over here to be with me." Veronica looked around her small bedroom. It was … well, small: a bed, a dresser and a dingy little window that out looked the street. It wasn't much; actually, the fact that it was so minimal always comforted Veronica. However, not today. She felt secluded and stuffy in the small space and she was pretty sure her heart was pounding at a scientifically impossible rate. "You don't get the best of both worlds, Logan."

"Tell me … Tell me what you want me to do." Logan gambled and placed his hands upon Veronica's bare knees. Logan didn't even register Veronica's weak pleas to make him move his hands because he realised something … she was burning up, drastically. Her skin was awfully hot and Logan held onto Veronica's small knee caps, his eyes clouding with concern.

She was only this hot when she was ill, badly ill. "Babe, you're running a high fever."

"Don't … don't touch me." Veronica hopelessly kicked Logan away but he didn't budge an inch. Actually, he moved forward to touch her cheek. Her cheek was equally as hot as her legs. "Logan," Veronica breathed out softly as he caressed her cheek softly. Her voice was meant to come out stern and demanding but … she couldn't, not when he was touching her like that. His touch was gentle and had sparks emanating throughout her. "Logan, stop it."

"No." Logan all-but growled at her. He stuck his hand through his jacket pocket, rummaging through the tuxedo coat to find his phone. He was shaking, just a tad: _she was sick_. Logan didn't want that for her. She meant everything to him – whether he was married or not – and it worried him to think of Veronica being ill. "I'm calling a doctor."

"No!" This time, Veronica touched Logan willingly. She seized the hand that held his cell phone, restraining his movements. "No doctors, please."

"You're ill, Veronica, your body shouldn't be running a temperature that high." Logan scolded her like a father would to his daughter intimidatingly. "I'm calling a doctor and that's final." Logan got up off his knees so that he could head towards Veronica's land line in the adjacent room.

"I said no." Veronica was tugging at Logan's arm tightly now, pulling him forcefully towards her. He stumbled over his feet and landed back in the position he was in only seconds ago. The movement was abrupt and Logan gripped at Veronica's chair to steady himself. "I can't _afford_ a doctor, Logan." She whispered softly; a contrast to her screams earlier.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Logan crouched in front of Veronica, his face inches away from her as he stared at her intently. "If you're ill, I'll pay for doctors … money isn't an object, Veronica, as long as it makes you better." Logan moved forward to rest his forehead against Veronica's. Her skin was so hot; Logan flinched as they made contact. This couldn't be natural … she was way too hot, and he didn't mean that in the literal, crude way.

"No, I don't want to see a doctor … I don't need to." Veronica muttered, directing her gaze lower.

She was a stubborn person and she was going to stick by her decisions. Also, the fact that Veronica had been supporting herself from an early age meant that she wasn't okay with somebody else paying her bills; it was unnecessary. She had been fending for herself her whole life and she was going to continue to do that now.

Veronica didn't want any favours from Logan … especially when she was trying to break up with him.

"Fine." Logan said curtly, his hands curling under Veronica's knees. It was a spot where Logan knew Veronica was ticklish and she squealed as he pulled her into his arms; bridal style. As an instinct, Veronica wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, pushing her body closer to his as she clung to him. "We'll do this my way."

"Logan!" Veronica yelled, kicking her legs through thin air like a child. "Put me down! What are you doing?"

Veronica watched as Logan just silently walked her out of the room and towards her white-washed bathroom. Her face contorted with confusion as Logan kicked the door closed, forcefully, behind them. Once he was sure the door was closed, he placed Veronica back onto the ground. Logan was prepared because just as Veronica tried to side-step him, he nudged her backwards. Veronica's back came into contact with the shower cubicle. "Logan, I'm serious," Veronica tried to convince herself more than she was trying to convince Logan. His body was pressed tightly against hers and her breathing was slowing down drastically as he pushed his lower half into her. "Logan, stop."

"Tell me you don't feel this …" Logan's fingers brushed Veronica's exposed neck, as he did so, his fingers flicked at the buttons on her plaid, button-down shirt; exposing more of her glossy skin. "Tell me that what we have, is, wrong." With every word, Logan opened a button. His eyes were roaming her skin lustfully, his pupils concentrating on the rise and fall of her chest. She was nervous. "Tell me you don't want to see me ever again." Once Veronica's shirt was completely open, Logan decided to take the same sinful path from her neck down to her belly button … this time with his lips.

"Logan." Veronica's hands rested against Logan's shoulders as she tried to push him away.

 _She didn't have it in her to do so._

"Veronica, I _love you_ and my relationship with Lily, it means nothing." Logan whispered gingerly into her ear, his breathe blowing her baby hairs around wistfully. "Let me take care of you."

After minutes of painstaking silence, Veronica spoke in the smallest voice she could muster.

"Okay."


	2. Calls, Heaving and Betrayal

_**Rating:** T/M for language and some sexual references. _

_**A/N:** This is hasn't been proof read as of yet, so apologies. _

_All of your feedback has been absolutely amazing and I am glad you guys are enjoying this alternate universe as much as I am. I have a certain plan of how this story is going to go so, hopefully, it won't take me as long to write upcoming chapters. Also, I officially finish exam season in two weeks which means I have a whole summer to write freely._

 ** _Calls, Heaving and Betrayal_**

After much negotiation the day before, Veronica had convinced Logan to not call a doctor regarding her feverish temperature. He had been worried and sinfully, Veronica had distracted Logan with her body. She'd shoved him into her small yet fully functional shower and had her devilish way with him. Once Logan was done proving just exactly how much he loved Veronica - and vice versa- he had completely forgotten about the possibility of her being ill. To be honest, Veronica was certain that Logan felt just as hot as she had earlier; they'd fallen asleep on her bed after their sexual escapades.

But, as usual, Logan had dragged himself out of Veronica's bed reluctantly before Veronica had the chance to stir in her sleep. Logan placed a lingering kiss against her forehead before driving himself back home. He slipped through the front door of his swanky mansion and passed out on his bed with a humph; thoughts of Veronica swarming through his mind aggressively. By the time he got home, Veronica was usually waking up to start her own chaotic day. He envisioned her rolling around in bed before reaching out for him, only to realise that he'd gone. After mourning his absence for a few minutes, she'd pick up the phone and call him. Logan smiled as the light hum of his ringtone called from his trouser pocket.

"Morning." He mumbled into the phone with a yawn.

"Hey." It was conventional for Veronica to adore her morning phone conversations with Logan. Because of his faux marriage and the facade he was having to uphold as a result of it, Logan never got the chance to lie in with Veronica. So, their morning-after phone conversation was the idle pillow talk that they'd missed. They'd make innuendos, reminisce about how amazing the previous night had been and then discuss their plans to see each other next; plans which, usually, Veronica was eager to make.

But today, Logan could hear the sadness in Veronica's voice, a sound that made him feel so _guilty._ She had been so close to breaking up with him yesterday and Logan cursed himself for pushing her to her breaking point. Logan's marriage was complicated and he'd just expected Veronica to deal with it, for his sake. He hadn't realised that the lies and the secrets were taking such a great toll on her and consequently, their relationship.

"I want to see you again." Logan said, wishfully. Truthfully, he never wanted to let go of her but, he knew he needed to be home before Lily woke up.

Lily and Logan had never been in a romantic relationship. They had been good friends growing up and it seemed that their parents had mistaken their playfulness and comfortability around one another as love. Before either of the two could comprehend what was going on, Aaron was taking Logan ring shopping and Lily was out buying bridesmaids dresses with Celeste. It hadn't taken long for the press to here about the alleged young couple's affair either. Within mere moments, the whole world was talking about the mother of all weddings. Daughter of business mogul, Jake Kane, was marrying the son of Hollywood's biggest actors, Aaron and Lynn Echolls.

At first, Lily and Logan had decided to resist their parents' desires for a Kane-Echolls wedding and tell them the truth. Lily and Logan had planned a joint family dinner to do exactly that but ... they just couldn't muster the courage to shatter everybody's happiness. Lynn had never smiled so much in Logan's lifetime and he knew if he broke off the wedding, it would break his mother's heart. He couldn't do that to her. And, the same applied to Lily. Lily and Celeste didn't have the greatest mother-daughter relationship and the wedding brought the two polar opposite women together. They had finally gotten to a good place and Lily couldn't lose her mother, not when they'd just started to bond.

So, Logan and Lily decided to live out a lie. They smiled in front of the cameras and then enjoyed each other's friendship whilst behind closed doors. It was like living with one of your best friends. The duo fought over the remote and complained about each other's bad habits but at the same time, Lily and Logan both knew they had strong shoulders to lean on. They were there for each other through thick and thin; the good and the bad.

However, Logan only realised the detrimental consequences of his and Lily's actions once he met Veronica, the petite blonde who'd permanently etched her way into all elements of his life.

 _Logan ate, breathed and slept Veronica Mars._

Logan had been seeing Veronica for two years now. Their relationship was messy and by all means highly unhealthy but Logan knew he couldn't live without her. It was one of the reasons why he hadn't told Lily about her. Lily wasn't against Logan seeing people, she was _completely for it actually_. Lily, herself, casually dated rich men that she would blackmail so that they never sold the story of her unfaithfulness to the media. She lived for the mystery surrounding unfaithfulness and promiscuity. It gave her such a rush.

However, Lily was one hundred per cent against dating _seriously_. She and Logan were in a sticky situation and getting into a serious relationship meant severely threatening the happiness that her and Logan's marriage had created within their families. Lily never fit in her with her family and _finally,_ she had. They actually consulted her on serious issues, called her over for dinner; paid an overall interest in her life. There wasn't a single person that Lily would let threaten the bond that she'd managed to create with her parents. Logan knew if he told Lily about how serious he was about Veronica, Lily would do everything in her power to keep her family satisfied, even if that meant ruthlessly ruining Veronica's life.

Logan would never be able to forgive himself - _or Lily_ \- for ruining Veronica's life, hence his sneaking into the house quietly most mornings.

"Logan, I know we didn't get to finish talking properly yesterday but ... I really think ... _we should take a break_." Veronica stated as she began transcending through her morning routine before work. The phone rested between her ear and her shoulder as she tried to scramble into her Java Hut uniform. Veronica heard Logan's breathing hitch loudly and she sighed. "This is really hard for me and ... I just ... I need time to think. I love you, more than anything but I woke up without you next to me and I'm not sure if this is what I want for the rest of my life-"

"Veronica," Logan's face was planted into his mattress as he tried to think of a rational solution to Veronica's worries and doubts. "Let's have dinner tonight, we can talk properly, discuss what we are both feeling in depth ... If you decide that a break is what you want after we talk then ... that's what I'll do, I'll give you the space that you need."

Veronica thought over Logan's proposition carefully. Truth be told, her heart was instructing her that she did want to see him again, she always wanted to see him. It was just her mind and general logic that was telling her that she needed a break from her relationship with Logan. She just needed time to figure out what she truly wanted from Logan. If she did choose to stay with Logan, Veronica knew she was going to have to sacrifice the chance to get married, the chance to have a traditional nuclear family ... because, it had been two years and Logan hadn't mentioned divorcing Lily - not once. And that was enough to tell Veronica that divorce wasn't an option that he was contemplating.

"Logan, I don't know-"

"Please?" Logan's voice cracked. He wasn't born yesterday, he knew what breaks in relationships meant; they usually meant _it was over_ and Logan wasn't prepared to give up on Veronica.

Not now, _not ever._

"I have a lecture at nine but ... can you meet me at my place around six?" Veronica finally agreed and Logan let out a breathe that he felt like he'd been holding in for an eternity.

"Yeah, that's fine." Logan answered back with a hint of a smile on his face; early dinner meant he got to see Veronica sooner; got to overcome this hurdle in their relationship sooner. "I'll bring take-out, Luigi's?" Logan now had a few hours to figure out how he could convince Veronica that their relationship was worth fighting for. She wasn't materialistic but Logan mentally reminded himself to pick up some peonies - her favourite flower - and some Italian food; anything that would show her that she was better off with Logan by her side.

Veronica got off the phone with Logan once she realised just how late she was for her shift at the cafe. After struggling to squeeze into her tight pencil skirt and white shirt, Veronica made her way to work speedily. She was certain she'd broken the speed limit a good few times and she silently thanked the gods that her father was the town's beloved sheriff.

Veronica parked up her car towards the back of the Java Hut parking lot before she made a run for the door. She was two minutes early which gave her enough time to throw her bag into the break room and grab an apron. Straightening out her crinkled shirt with her hands, Veronica walked through the door of the cafe, only to be greeted by her friend and fellow waitress, Cindy Mackenzie, and a surge of sweetly sickening smells. Before Mac could even mutter a hello, Veronica rushed to the bathroom; her stomach churning violently.

Veronica threw down her bag on her way there, her feet stumbling over one another as she gracelessly fumbled around for the door that led to the staff restroom.

"Veronica?" Mac yelled after her distressed friend. The cafe was relatively quite at this time of the day and Mac left the restaurant in the hands of their youngest employee, Heather; a high school student who was skilled at the job. Mac chased after her friend and made it to Veronica's side just in time to pull her hair back from her face as she vomited into the toilet. Veronica hadn't even eaten breakfast and she found herself dry heaving once the little content of her stomach was emptied. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay." Mac rubbed at Veronica's back comfortingly until she was done throwing up. "You're going to be okay."

Veronica smiled meekly as Mac sought out a bottle of water and some gum once she was done comforting her. Veronica took the two things together, the unconventional cocktail of mint and icy water leaving a cold and refreshing burn down the inside of her throat.

"Thanks for the help, Mac." Veronica squeaked out between her large gulps of water, the liquid slowly filling her now barren stomach. Her stomach rumbled with hunger and yet the thought of food made Veronica heavily nauseous again.

"Veronica, I think you should go home." Mac looked at her friend with worry clearly evident across her facial features. "Go get some rest. Me and Heather have the Hut under control today."

"I'll be fine. I can stay if you need me to-" Veronica tried to protest weakly but to no avail, Mac wasn't going to take no for an answer. Veronica Mars was a work machine. She went to school and she worked and she was training to get her P.I. license, all at the same time. Mac knew if she didn't push Veronica to take a break, the girl would work herself down to the bone. And deep down, Veronica, herself, knew that the invitation to go home and rest was enticing. Veronica felt flimsy and fragile and the thought of collapsing in bed was exactly what she needed after the whirlwind of emotion she had faced the night before.

 _Veronica was officially emotionally drained._

"Try getting something to eat, try something like soup or broth if you can't keep solids down." Mac advised as she escorted Veronica back to her car. Mac had had much practice caring for her little brother when he was sick and so she regurgitated all the information that she knew to Veronica. "A hot shower might help if you're still feeling queasy, a bath might make you feel worse so I'd try avoiding that ... and if you start to feel worse call a doctor." Veronica simply nodded as she clambered back into her car. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" Mac tapped her knuckle against Veronica's car door lightly and then made her way back into work.

Veronica rested her clammy head against her steering wheel, her chest heaving up and down as if she'd just ran a marathon. The cool leather against her hot skin and the silence in her car coalesced to catalyse a train of thought within Veronica. The feverish temperature, the yearning for more with Logan, the nausea ... it was all piecing together like a jigsaw puzzle, a puzzle that Veronica wasn't sure she wanted to fix.

She was having pregnancy symptoms - she couldn't be pregnant, _could she?_

One thing that Veronica was utterly certain of was that she needed to consult a doctor and, she needed to talk to Logan.

After arranging an evening - and rather expensive - appointment with her general practitioner, Veronica collapsed onto her bed. The sleep came to her within seconds of hitting her duvet, enveloping her raging thoughts and settling her into a blissful slumber.

In the evening, Logan, who had a key to Veronica's apartment, let himself in after knocking a few times and receiving no answer. He smiled sheepishly to himself because he knew he was early and she was probably still at work or in the shower. He just couldn't wait to see her. And so, Logan began setting up for dinner whilst he waited for Veronica to get back. He'd pulled out the _full works_ in order to show Veronica how serious he was about keeping her happy. The two dozen ivory peonies were in a vase at the center of her kitchen island, small tea light candles littered around the dimly lit room. He'd put their fettuccine and lasagna into plates carefully, hoping to make their take-out a little more formal.

Logan couldn't take Veronica out in public and so, this was the closest thing he could arrange to a candlelit dinner.

"Logan?" Logan was pouring drinks when he heard Veronica's voice call from inside her bedroom. Logan - who hadn't heard the shower running - jumped, presuming Veronica was on her way home from work rather than at home. Wine spilled down the kitchen work top and he clumsily tried to clean it, the burgundy colour stark against the white surface.

"Jesus, Veronica!" Logan cursed as she walked into the open plan living room and kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with the back of her hand. "You scared me."

"You scared me!" Veronica chuckled dryly, her eyes finally taking in the sight of what Logan had done to her kitchen. The place looked really nice - he'd made an effort - and Veronica smiled gingerly. She appreciated the gesture, especially after everything that had gone on between them recently; it was reassuring to know that he wanted to make her feel appreciated.

"When did you get back from work?" Logan walked over to her, his bulky arms enveloping her small waist. He acknowledged the fact that she was still in her work uniform and she had disheveled bed-head. "Did I wake you up?"

"Hmm." Veronica found herself leaning into Logan's touch. She still felt weak from earlier on in the day and being in Logan's arm made her feel less panicked. She took a few small steps into him, her head resting against his muscled chest. Logan responded immediately, his arms cocooning her into a circle of homely warmth. "Logan, we need to talk."

"I know-" Logan pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her blonde hair, her strawberry shampoo swarming his senses - he _loved_ that smell.

"No, not about _us."_ Veronica pulled away to look into Logan's hazel eyes. "Well, yes about us but ... not about us taking a break."

"You don't want us to take a break?" Logan's eyes lit up with a hopeful look - had the flowers and the Italian food won her over? Was some tender care and affection all that Veronica needed?

"Look, Logan, I have some news-" Before Veronica could tell Logan about the possibility of them being pregnant, Logan's phone rang. Veronica didn't even respond to the shrill ring of the phone, she simply continued talking. Whoever was on the other end of Logan's call could wait until she was finished. "Logan, I really need to talk to you-"

"Hold on, it's Duncan." Logan held up a finger to pause Veronica for a second. He planned to answer the call and tell Duncan that he'd call him back when he wasn't busy. However, Logan picked up only to find Duncan ranting frantically down the phone, his sentences incoherent and fragmented. "Duncan ... Duncan, calm down and talk to me properly-"

"Logan-" Veronica tried to interject, she was beginning to feel sick again and she gripped Logan's bicep as she tried to steady her swaying body.

"Hold on." Logan tried to wrap his thoughts around what Duncan was rambling on about and his tone with Veronica was harsh. He'd never used such a tone of voice with her and she jerked back from him suddenly. "Lily's what?" Veronica sat on the arm of her couch, her eyes sinking to the floor as she tried to both control her churning stomach and listen to Logan on the phone. "Where is she?" There was a small pause as Duncan answered back. "Okay, okay, relax ... I'll be there in like twenty minutes."

Duncan Kane had gotten a cryptic call from his sister, Lily, on her way to the hospital. She'd been crying like a crazy person down the phone and Duncan had reassured her that he and Logan would meet her there. She hadn't told him what was wrong and what had happened, just that she was on her way to the Neptune Hospital. Like any family member would, Duncan pictured the worst of scenarios and rang Logan, utterly distressed.

"What's going on?" Despite, her worries about possibly being pregnant and feeling highly queasy, Veronica saw the expression on Logan's face ... _something was definitely wrong_. Logan practically ignored Veronica as he gathered his things. He glanced around quickly as he tried to grab his keys and his wallet and his phone. Duncan and Lily needed him - now. "Logan?" Once again, Logan ignored Veronica. It was like he had tunnel vision, all he could think of and see was Lily. He could see her unconscious and pale or bloody and bruised.

She was one of his best friends and she needed him.

Logan made his way out of the apartment and Veronica chased after him in disbelief. He was making his way down the stairs of her building and she couldn't believe that he was going to leave without saying two words to her. "Logan!"

"Lily needs me right now." Logan paused abruptly on Veronica's stairs, his eyes taking in the sight of Veronica in her doorway through his lengthy eyelashes.

" _I need you_ right now!" Like she had been the night before, Veronica was yelling through her silent tears. She just needed a second … a second to tell Logan what was going on with her and when she needed him to, he couldn't seem to put her first.

"I'm sorry." Logan said sullenly. He knew this wasn't fair to Veronica, he knew that, but, Lily's life could be at stake and he couldn't stop to talk to her. Because, Veronica would be here in the morning ... Lily may not be. Duncan didn't even know what had happened to Lily and the thought of the unknown was beginning to scare the hell out of Logan.

"I'm sorry too." Veronica muttered under her breathe, the tears now seeping through the top of her shirt. "Logan, I can't do this anymore." Logan closed his eyes, his heart shattering violently within his rib cage. "If you can't put me first when I need you then, there's no hope for us."

"We'll talk later, I promise." Logan pleaded but his legs were still slowly progressing down the stairs.

"Logan, I don't want to talk _later!"_ Veronica's hands flew upwards in incredulity. "I can't ... I can't anymore ... _we're done!_ " Before Logan left her line of sight, she slammed her apartment door shut, her body falling in a heap on the floor against it. Veronica stared back at the dinner that Logan had planned and cried harder than she ever had. Wine was dripping from her counter tops, half of the candle flames had blown out and the lingering smell of Italian polluted the air.

Her life was a _mess -_ and it was too late for her to fix it.


	3. Anger, Unconscious and Boyfriends

**_Rating:_** _T/M for language and some sexual references._

 ** _A/N:_** _I know a lot of you are angry at Logan, trust me, I am too. But, even though Logan's feelings for Lily aren't romantic, like in the show, I wanted them to be really close. Season one Logan loved Lily and I wanted that to be portrayed in this story without the added romance and sex._

 _Also, Logan's parents aren't neglectful or abusive in this story. He actually has a pretty decent relationship with his parents as of right now._

 _Personally, I'm not a massive fan of this chapter (sorry) but this is kind of a filler until the very end. This kind of sets a base for what's to come in upcoming chapters._

 ** _Anger, Unconscious and Boyfriends_**

Duncan wasn't the type of person who got angry often. Unlike his sister, Duncan was mellow and easy-going; honestly, he didn't have much to complain about. He'd been raised with a silver spoon in his mouth: he had great friends, a bottomless chasm of money and his parents had let him pursue college football as long as he promised to finish his degree in government and politics. Duncan Kane – in the grand scheme of things – had a good life, a _great_ life. And so, he had no reason to be angry.

However, today, he was.

Duncan was _fuming._

When he'd gotten Lily's frantic call about being hurt, he'd lost it. With just a few months separating them in age, Lily and Duncan grew up us bickering friends opposed to brother and sister. And the thought of Lily hurt had turned Duncan into a crazy lunatic. He was certain he had broken multiple laws trying to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Duncan had envisioned the most terrible of scenarios. He had pictured a doctor telling him the awful news about how Lily wouldn't make it or that a freak accident had wiped her memory; Duncan had prepared himself for the worst. He'd walked into the hospital gravely, his hands white and pale – shaking. What Duncan hadn't prepared himself for was Lily sitting in a hospital bed, flirting shamelessly with the assistant doctor.

Mrs Lily Kane-Echolls in true _Lily fashion_ was sat up in her bed, her blonde hair pulled into a stylish braid on the side of her face. The doctor tended to a bandage on her left ankle but truthfully, it looked as if he was purposefully taking his time just so that he could spend more time with the witty and eccentric patient. Every now and again Lily would wince hyperbolically and the doctor would smile his pearly whites at her and gently caress the bare flesh of her shin. She had him putty in her hands, _just how she wanted him._

"Duncan!" Lily had gasped when he'd come running through the door. He hadn't even bothered to knock; all that mattered was making sure his sister was safe and healthy. "Look what happened-" She pouted softly, grinning internally at the fact that the doctor was now paying close attention to her glossy pink lips. "I sprained my ankle."

"You … sprained your ankle?" Duncan exaggerated each syllable in disbelief. When he'd spoken to Lily on the phone she'd been crying hysterically as if she'd just found out she was dying; a sprained ankle was not what Duncan was expecting. He was grateful she was okay, but he was furious that she'd made him and Logan panic the way that she had.

"I was in San Diego, right, and I found the _cutest_ shoes to go with my dress for mom and dad's anniversary party-" Lily began rambling on about some designer shoes in the perfect shade of teal and Duncan simply stared at her, his heart rate slowly returning to a relaxed state. "But gosh they were high! And I stumbled which is so _unlike_ me-"

"Lil'?" Duncan interrupted her, his heart rate now slowly increasing back up again as anger fizzled through his blood. "I … I'm going to go check on your release papers." Duncan didn't even wait for Lily to reply or acknowledge his statement; he just left the room, leaving Lily's mouth hanging half open.

Once Duncan was outside the inpatients ward, he had collapsed onto a hard waiting room chair. The uncomfortable material was cold against his skin and he fell forward, his head resting in his hands. Duncan had been sat in that exact same position for about thirty minutes. In that time, Duncan's parents, Logan and Logan's parents had arrived at the hospital. They were all currently in Lily's room comforting her whilst Duncan was supposed to be dealing with any outstanding paper work. But right now, Duncan wasn't sure if he could stomach looking at Lily in the eye. He'd been upset, distraught and then confused and angry. Duncan had thought she was _dying_ … he thought he was going to lose his sister - he just needed to time to let the evening's staccato of emotions sink in.

Once Duncan lifted his head from his hands, he was overwhelmed by the blinding whiteness of the hospital walls. The smell of detergent and baby powder was pungent in the air and he glanced towards the entrance, the warm breeze that was filtering in from outside was strangely inviting. Shafts of the setting sun was sending orange rays across the tiled floors and Duncan got up, ready to step outside for some fresh air before returning to his sister's side. But, he stopped in his tracks at the sight of a girl who – from afar – oddly reminded him of Lily.

Her blonde tresses were wild and thick, draping across her face as she, like Duncan just had minutes ago, held her head in her hands. Duncan could hear her light sniffles and sobs, the sounds practically non-existent as she muffled them against the material of her pencil skirt. In her sophisticated attire, the girl looked so out of place at the hospital. But the thing that drew Duncan to her was her biker boot adorned feet. It was as if she'd frantically thrown on the first pairs of shoes she could find before leaving the house. It ignited a sense of curiosity within Duncan. If she chose to dress the way that she did, willingly, then Duncan wanted to get know her and if she'd just spontaneously thrown them on, he wanted to know why. "Excuse me, are you all right?" Duncan took the vacant seat beside her, his shoulder brushing against hers as he sat down.

The blonde stranger lifted herself out of the cocoon of hair and arm that she had created for herself. Her hair stuck out in wild directions and her blue eyes were red and puffy. She looked helpless and heart wrenchingly sad, a sight that pulled at Duncan's heart strings a little. He didn't like seeing people in pain.

"Duncan Kane?" She questioned as she wiped at her tears clumsily with the back of her hand. Duncan wasn't all that surprised when she'd recognised him. Frankly, all of Neptune knew who he was; he'd been in tabloids and papers since he was an adolescent. On the other hand, Duncan was highly surprised when _he_ recognised who the girl was.

"Veronica Mars?" Veronica's sadness quickly manifested into puzzlement. She didn't live under a rock; _of course_ she knew who Duncan Kane was. She just didn't know how Duncan knew who she was. Logan hadn't told anyone about his relationship with Veronica and other than through Logan, Veronica had no tie to Duncan.

"You know who I am?" Veronica's eyebrows quirked up with an evident sense of curiosity.

"Yeah," Duncan looked down at his hands sheepishly. "I know … about you and-" Duncan didn't really want to say _Logan_ out loud and truthfully, he didn't need to. Veronica knew exactly what he was referring to - Duncan knew about her and Logan's relationship.

"How?" Veronica just about choked the answer out in shock. The only reason she was in the situation that she was, was because of Logan and Lily's desire to keep their families satisfied. If Duncan knew about her relationship with Logan and was seemingly okay with it, why were Logan and Lily playing along with their scam of a marriage?

Duncan began telling Veronica about how he figured out that she was in a romantic relationship with Logan. From the get go, Duncan had figured out that Lily and Logan's marriage was a sham. Lily wasn't born for commitment. She had this saying _"why eat plain old vanilla every day when there is a world of flavours out there."_ Lily couldn't settle down with just one person; she lived for change and spontaneity. Marriage, to her, was boring … pointless. Also, Logan and Duncan had grown up together and it didn't take a detective to see the changes in Logan's behaviour recently. He'd grown increasingly cryptic and secretive over the past couple of years and a bored Duncan had decided to follow him one night. Duncan had followed him straight to Veronica's apartment.

Everything seemed to make sense to Duncan then.

"Logan's life has always lacked purpose." Duncan told Veronica, his body posture rotating so that he was now facing her completely. "He skated through most of school, wasn't really interested in much other than surfing. But, when I saw him that one night with you, I started seeing the positive changes in him. He was smiling more, he'd get out of bed early like he had a sense of direction," Within months of dating Veronica, Logan had confessed to his dad that he was interested in writing. Logan had enjoyed his English Literature class and Aaron had pushed him towards screen play writing. Currently, Logan was working under some of the biggest names in the writing business. "It seemed as if he was trying to be a better man, trying to make you _proud_ of him. It's then that I realised that you were good for him. I don't really know you that well but in a way, I feel like I do. You've been a driving force in his life and as his best friend, I can only say thank you for helping him through the mess that he stupidly created."

As Duncan spoke, Veronica started to cry again. Duncan was only trying to be nice and make her feel better but he spoke so highly of their relationship and none of it felt honest, not when Logan had just walked out on her when she'd needed him.

"Don't thank me for helping Logan." Veronica smiled, an equal amount of cynicism and regret lacing her voice. "I broke up with him today."

"Oh." The sound left Duncan's mouth and he mentally cursed at himself. He had just spent a good proportion of time talking about how perfect and made for each the couple were. The thought of them being separated hadn't even occurred to him. "I'm so sorry." Duncan leaned forward and used his knuckles to brush away her tears gingerly.

"Veronica Mars for Doctor Abrams?" A nurse called from the receptionists' desk and then suddenly Duncan remembered that they were in a hospital. Before Duncan had stopped to talk to Veronica, she had been sat in a waiting room balling her eyes out.

 _Why was she here, at the hospital - alone?_

"Veronica-" Veronica placed a hand on Duncan's shoulder, using him as a support system as she picked herself up off the chair. She'd practically cried out all of the liquid that she had drank in the day and her stomach was empty, making it virtually impossible to do anything without feeling pain or severe nausea. Duncan held her hand as he helped her, noticing how fragile and frail she looked when standing up. "Why are you at the hospital?" Duncan wasn't sure if his question was too forward or too evasive but Veronica didn't look too good and if she was in fact alone at the hospital and something was wrong, Duncan knew Logan wouldn't forgive him if he left her there on her own.

"I …" Veronica clutched at her stomach as she doubled over in pain. She'd only known Duncan for a fraction of an hour and she wasn't exactly sure why she was confiding in him; maybe it was because she really had nobody else to confide in or that Duncan was the closest thing she had to Logan. "I think … I think I might be pregnant."

As the words came out of Veronica's mouth, all of a sudden, everything became _too real_ for her. She could be having a baby on her own, a child that would never be able to have a proper family, a child that would forever spend their life hiding who their real father was. Her body began to sway weightlessly until Duncan grasped at her arms, stopping her from falling face down onto the floor. Veronica was barely conscious when she felt Duncan pick her up like a child, his loud voice screaming for help.

And then, everything went black.

"Help!" Duncan yelled to everybody as he felt Veronica's head slump against his bicep. He looked down to see her blue eyes shut tightly, her face now drastically pale and colourless. "Somebody help her!" With Veronica's lifeless body in his hands, Duncan rushed past the entrance doors and towards the multiple doctors that were on duty in the inpatients ward. "I need some help!" Duncan repeated the mantra loudly, multiple people turning in his direction.

Logan and his family had been in Lily's room when they'd heard Duncan's horrified voice. At first it had been distant and then it was growing increasingly louder. Both the Echolls' and the Kane's glanced at each other warily before sprinting out of the room, leaving Lily alone and utterly confused. They clambered out of the room, practically shoving one another until they spotted a distressed Duncan. Duncan was too worried to even notice the look of absolute shock on Logan's face as he registered who Duncan was holding.

Once Logan had gotten to the hospital and realised that Lily was more than okay, all he wanted to do was run back to Veronica's side. There had been a finality to her voice when she'd said _"we're done!"_ and Logan couldn't help but chastise himself for running out on her the way that he had. He had gone to her apartment early to rectify the hurt he had caused her … only to cause her some more. It was then that Logan had decided that he was going to have to grovel in order to win Veronica over again. And honestly, he didn't mind … grovelling, that was. If begging on his knees is what got Veronica back, Logan was more than happy to do it. He'd run to the moon and back if it made up for all of the pain that he'd caused her.

"Sir, we are going to have to ask you to fill out her medical forms and then explain what happened." A doctor, who had just finished tending to a child with a bruised knee cap, ushered Duncan over to a spot with a free bed. The spot was small and was only cornered off from the open reception by a flimsy green curtain. Duncan placed Veronica's body down and his family swarmed to his side, multiple questions sitting on their tongues.

"Duncan, son, what's going on?" Jake placed a hand against Duncan's stiff shoulder. "Who is this girl?"

"This is Veronica," Duncan looked down at Veronica and then inconspicuously looked over at his best friend. It was as if Logan had been hit by a tonne of bricks, he was rooted to the spot that he was in. His body was rigid and reserved, his eyes not wavering from Veronica.

And then, unexpectedly, Duncan was angry again. Logan had clearly messed up one of the only good things in his life and Duncan couldn't control himself. Logan got everything that he wanted handed to him; he didn't have to study in order to pass his exams, didn't have to work hard to make it the top of his field … he didn't even have to date a girl before he married her. Logan had always gotten the easy way out and clearly, taking the easy way out had taken a heavy toll on Veronica. From Duncan's point of view, Veronica was an innocent bystander whose life had drastically uprooted because of the stupidity of Lily and Logan.

Before Duncan could logically consider the aftermath of what he was about to do, the words were slipping out of his mouth. "Veronica's my girlfriend."

This time, Duncan saw Logan's expression. His eyes were darkened, all most black now, and Duncan smiled knowingly to himself.

In that moment he had decided - he was going to reunite Logan and Veronica, but only _after_ teaching Lily and Logan a well-deserved lesson.


	4. Questions, Introductions and Sisters

**_Rating:_** _T/M for language and some sexual references._

 ** _A/N:_** _Views on Duncan's actions are mixed which was totally expected! This kind of sets the story in gear which I am super excited for. Also, sorry for the slightly delayed chapter, I've been super busy with exams but I am finally off for the summer!_

 _Also, this isn't edited yet because I've tried to rush it out so apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes._

 **Questions, Introductions and Sisters**

When Veronica opened her eyes, she didn't know what to think. The clinical smell of the hospital was still fresh and lingering, strong enough to instruct her that she was still there. Her eyes fluttered open and met with a soft pink ceiling, surprisingly, the lighting was dim and warm; a direct contrast to the hospital's usual stark whiteness. The sight was all most comforting; the pink reminded Veronica of being a little girl again. It made her feel nostalgic.

"Hey." A voice called from beside Veronica and she turned her head suddenly, only to find her movements restricted by a magnitude of wires. She was hooked up to multiple machines, all of them beeping monotonously. Veronica glanced down to see that she was no longer in her Java Hut uniform; a blue hospital gown now adorned her body. Her arms were a ghastly white and there was an intravenous drip fastened tightly to the flesh adjacent to her elbow. Veronica began to struggle against her restraints and Duncan stopped her. "It's okay, relax." Duncan placed one hand to the side of her head and another on her hip as he helped her sit up. A fluffy cushion was propped against her back and he used a remote to elevate her bed.

It was only then that Veronica realised how oddly opulent her room looked for one that belonged at the Neptune Hospital. Whenever Veronica or her father had been admitted into the hospital – which was rare, their rooms had peeling paint and awkward smells. In her current room, pastel coloured floral wallpaper sat against the walls and matching bedding was covering her torso. There was a plush couch on one corner of the room and what Veronica presumed to be a bathroom door on the other. Beside her bed was a love chair that Duncan had perched himself upon comfortably. Veronica couldn't even afford a doctor's appointment, let alone _this room._

"What-" Veronica managed to choke out. Her throat felt like the Sahara desert, dry and scratchy. Duncan – who had received clear instructions from the doctor – gave her small sips of water. Once she felt slightly more hydrated, Veronica spoke up again. "What's going on, Duncan?" Veronica remembered why she'd been admitted into the hospital in the first place and she began to panic.

 _Was she really going to have Logan's baby?_

"You're okay," Duncan paused before answering the question that was throbbing at the forefront of Veronica's mind. "You're not pregnant." Duncan confirmed the notion, his eyes silently conveying the fact that her life was not going to be completely turned on its head. Veronica stared at Duncan as if to reassure herself and he simply nodded, confirming that everything was going to turn out okay.

However, Duncan explained _why_ Veronica was in the hospital and what had driven her body to become so malnourished that she had passed out. Veronica nodded as he spoke, acknowledging how her lifestyle had pushed her towards her current situation. Once Duncan was finished explaining the doctor's diagnosis, a heavy load of air escaped Veronica's lungs and she looked down at her stomach absentmindedly. She had prepared herself – mentally - she had said it over and over again … _she was pregnant, she was pregnant_ … hearing that she _wasn't_ pregnant was an unexpected relief. Veronica nor Logan had enough stability in their lives to deal with themselves, a baby would have been a whole different ball game. "I just need to warn you-"

"Warn me?" Veronica echoed in response, her voice still croaky and her throat still aching.

"Look, Veronica," Duncan ran his fingers through his hair, uncertain of how to explain everything to Veronica without making himself sound like a psychotic jackass. "I know we don't know each other well and I know you and Logan are broken up-"

"Duncan, what are you trying to say?" Veronica's natural inquisitiveness kicked in and she shuffled in her seat until she found herself in a somewhat comfortable position. Her whole body was leaning forwards now, curious as to what Duncan was trying to say to her.

"When you passed out, my family, _Logan's family_ , they all saw me catch you," Veronica nodded in understanding. She remembered seeing Duncan's face and hearing his voice before everything went dark; she remembered his arms winding around her body as she lost all control. "They started asking all sorts of questions and well … I just thought of it suddenly and I said it! I can't take it back now and I think it could be good for you … and Logan. I mean we could make it work, right? Give Lily and Logan a taste of their own medicine-" Duncan was rambling frantically and Veronica placed her hand over his, willing him to slow down so she could make sense of his words.

"Duncan, slow down and start again-" Duncan sighed, rubbing his palm against his face clumsily.

"I told my family, that you're my girlfriend – Lily, Logan, mom, dad, and Logan's parents." Duncan blurted it out abruptly and Veronica's hand dropped from his in shock instantaneously.

"You did what?" Veronica's voice was regaining its volume and Duncan winced visibly, having not expected her loud tone of voice when just seconds earlier she was struggling to make a sound.

"I know it sounds silly but, I just thought I could push both Lily and Logan into realising what they're giving up to be in a marriage that doesn't even account for anything." Veronica just looked at Duncan, a blank expression on her face as she tried to let his words sink in. Duncan dissected her silence as positive and continued explaining himself and his actions. "I love Lily but she loves _guys._ And, as weird as this sounds coming from her baby brother, she should be allowed to be with _who_ she wants _whenever_ she wants; the same goes for Logan. He _loves_ you and that's clear as day once you strip away his weird arrangement with Lily. I thought if he saw you and me together, it would force him to own up to his responsibility to his relationship with you-"

"I'm sorry, Duncan but it wasn't really your place to do anything." Veronica understood what Duncan was trying to say but, honestly, she was done pushing for _more_ with Logan. After the whirlwind of emotions that she had had to face by herself today, she wasn't sure how she could move past how Logan had abandoned her the way that he had, for Lily, nonetheless. "Logan and I aren't together anymore and frankly, after all that's happened, I'm not entirely sure if I ever want us to be." The finality in her own words made Veronica's heart skip a beat.

 _Veronica Mars was going to have to let Logan Echolls go._

"Look Veronica, I know your relationship with Logan has been rocky and I can probably guess that he's neglected you more than you deserve but, from the little that I have seen you're _good_ for each other."

"This plan of yours - making Logan jealous … getting him to fight for me, it isn't going to work." Veronica huffed. She knew it wouldn't work because nothing ever did. The one time Veronica had desperately needed Logan, he had run to Lily's side… leaving her to fend off her demons by herself. If a panicked trip to the hospital hadn't urged Logan to stay, in Veronica's eyes, nothing ever would.

"But that's just it; he's never truly had to fight for you. With me in the picture, we're forcing you both onto the battlefield. Logan's going to need to come at me, with all that he has, in order to prove his worth to you. I just see this … _fake relationship_ between us as a hurdle to a larger victory for you, Logan and my sister." Duncan pushed the battle analogy further, his eyes igniting with a sense of purpose; a sense of purpose that was quickly extinguished with Veronica's next response.

"It's not much of a victory if you're the only one fighting the war." Veronica mumbled softly, the tears forming in her eyes.

In that moment, Duncan felt so sorry for the girl in front of him. He didn't know the exact details of her relationship with Logan but he could see the impact that it was having on her. Before he could talk himself out of the overly personal gesture, Duncan scooted onto Veronica's bed and wrapped his arms around her, letting her quiet sobs become non-existent and muffled against his shirt. Veronica didn't even have the energy in her to push him away. There was something oddly comforting about Duncan and Veronica let him hold her until she was done feeling like a teenage girl suffering from her first broken heart.

Outside Veronica's hospital room, Logan and the rest of his family were growing increasingly impatient. Duncan had left them at a cliff hanger when he had followed paramedics into Veronica's room, leaving them all with a thousand and one unanswered questions. The Echolls' and the Kane's were all puzzled by Duncan's secret affair with a girl that wasn't rich or famous. However, all of them seemed oblivious to Logan's inner turmoil. Logan didn't know what to think - _was Veronica okay? How did she know Duncan?_ _Why did Duncan claim that he was dating Veronica? …_ Was _he dating Veronica? No, Logan refused to believe what Duncan was selling. There was nothing in the world that would make Logan doubt Veronica's love for him._

"Okay, you know what?" Lily had been dismissed from the hospital and had her sprained ankle was propped up against the arm of a waiting room chair. She slapped her palms against her thighs hyperbolically and glanced towards the door that concealed her brother and his mysterious new girlfriend. "Let's just go in, I'm done waiting for answers." In true Lily fashion, she limped over towards the door and turned the knob without even bothering to knock. Everybody else weakly muttered objections to Lily's actions but, truthfully, they all wanted to speak to Duncan and Veronica so they followed behind her closely. As Lily pushed the door open, everybody – including Logan – caught sight of Veronica in Duncan's arms. Logan's heart sank in his chest at the overly intimate sight.

"Lily!" Duncan scolded at his sister's intrusion as he unravelled himself from Veronica. She had stopped crying, thankfully, and she looked down at her comforter awkwardly, unable to look Logan in the eye. She could feel his gaze on her, heavy and pushy, but she refused to look at him … she _couldn't._ "Jeez, don't you knock!" Duncan claimed his previous position in the love seat, a slight smile forming on his lips as he acknowledged Logan's outraged expression. Duncan was right, seeing him and Veronica together angered Logan … it was going to make him realise what he was missing.

"I'm sorry but, you know how impatient I am, Donut." Lily took a seat on the foot of Veronica's bed -because of her injured leg - and Veronica took this moment to admire the blonde that had become a significant obstacle in her life.

Lily Kane was painfully beautiful. She was the type of girl that every man wanted to be with and the one that every other girl envied. Her hair fell into perfectly sculpted waves behind her back and her skin seemed to glow, even under the hospital's white, yellow and pink fluorescent lighting. Her piercing green eyes swam with hues of grey and blue that oddly seemed to match the mischievousness that was clearly evident in her personality. To top all of that off, she was exceptionally curvaceous. Lily had the body of a model, making Veronica cower into herself. She even began to ask herself toxic questions, _why wasn't Logan trying to pursue Lily?_ She was absolutely gorgeous. So gorgeous, Veronica knew she couldn't compete. It made Veronica want to forfeit fighting for Logan even more. In Veronica's mind, there was no way that she held a candle light to the shining beauty that was Lily Kane.

"Impatient for what?" Duncan huffed even though he knew the answer; he knew his sister well enough to know why she barged into the room. Lily obviously wanted to know about …

"Veronica." Lily finished with a smirk on her rosy lips. She flipped her hair out of her face and glanced towards Veronica whose usual outspoken nature was suddenly being supressed. Veronica felt intimidated by Lily. "I want to get to know the girl who was stupid enough to date you." Celeste and Duncan both gawked at Lily for her flippant attitude and Lily quickly responded accordingly. "No offence." Lily added, raising her palms up in a surrender motion.

"None taken." Veronica chuckled softly, her eyes still refusing to meet the gaze of anyone other than Duncan.

"So, you two love birds want to tell us what's going on?" Lily wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Duncan and Veronica both blushed, even though they had no reason to; Veronica just felt wrong insinuating a sexual relationship with Duncan in front of Logan and his parents.

"Before we start with … that-" Jake Kane trailed off before stepping forward to introduce himself. "I'm Jake, Duncan's father." Veronica looked up at him and smiled gingerly. Truth be told, she was a little intimidated by the presence of the Kane's and the Echolls' in one room. Logan was relatively humble regarding his wealth and it was never evident when Veronica and Logan were together. Veronica didn't even think about money when she was with Logan; he never liked to flaunt it. However, Veronica could clearly see Jake's tailored suit and Italian dress shoes; she noticed Lily's large ring, Celeste's expensive blow out … all of this wealth made Veronica … uncomfortable. _How had she gotten herself into this situation?_ She was just ordinary Veronica Mars; daughter, waitress and student. "I hope everything is okay with you, Veronica." Jake glanced around the hospital room, his hands gesturing to the machines that she was hooked up to. "You gave all of us a bit of a fright earlier."

"She'll be okay," Duncan smiled reassuringly. "With some tender love and care – and some bed rest, Veronica will be up and running in no time."

"Well, you better take care of her then Duncan." Celeste spoke up for the first time and Veronica stopped to see the resemblance between Duncan and his mother. Celeste and her son were close and earlier, she had been slightly offended that Duncan hadn't chosen to confide in her about his relationship with this unheard of girl. But Celeste was ready to look past Duncan's secrets if that meant him settling down. Jake and Celeste were preparing Duncan for the White House and they'd always pushed him to find a good girl and settle down but he'd always refused. Duncan had proclaimed that he would only settle down when he was ready and him introducing a girl to the family was a big deal in Celeste's eyes. She was ready to get to know Veronica Mars; pick out her true intentions and decide whether she was fit to be Duncan's wife someday. "If you wouldn't mind, Veronica, why don't you come stay with us whilst you're resting up?"

Celeste suggested that Veronica move into the Kane mansion and everybody stared back at her in shock. Celeste was a conventionally catty rich woman and her nice gesture was definitely unexpected.

"Mom-" Duncan warned, his voice on edge.

"Wait, that's a stupid idea." Lily – as somebody who had experienced her mother's wrath, first hand – saw the look of pure panic on Veronica's face. Lily didn't know much about Duncan and Veronica's relationship … they could have only been dating for days and the thought of adding Celeste Kane to the mix would surely send Veronica running to the hills. For her brother's sake, Lily proposed a new idea. Lily met eyes with her brother and she smiled reassuringly; hoping both Veronica and Duncan would feel at ease by her new plan. "Why don't you and Veronica move in with me and Logan? Donut, you and Logan can spend some more time together, Veronica will be well looked after and it'll give us girls a chance to bond?"

"I don't know-" Veronica looked at Duncan in absolute panic, her mouth gaping open and closed. She was unable to form a coherent sentence and she hoped Duncan would drag her out of this sticky mess. She couldn't move in with Logan … at least not under the pretence of being Duncan's girlfriend. The whole idea stunk of heartbreak. Veronica knew that if she moved in, Lily and Logan would have to uphold their fake relationship façade and she wasn't sure she could handle that. For the past few years, she'd only seen Logan and Lily interact on television screens and in magazines. Those glossy pages and heavily edited gossip shows didn't impact Veronica as much as she knew seeing them in person would.

She was certain she wouldn't be able to stomach Logan and Lily kissing and hugging and smiling … she just _couldn't._

"That's a great idea!" Logan jumped in, effectively cutting Veronica off. Veronica moving into his house meant he got to see her more often and … he could get answers to his multiple questions; he could make up for abandoning her earlier. "We would be happy to have you move in, Veronica."


	5. Talks, Begging and Agreements

**_Rating:_** _T/M for language and some sexual references._

 ** _A/N:_** _I know you guys are infuriated by the mess that has been created and honestly, that was expected. This is still a LoVe story for those of you who are worried and I hope this chapter makes you like Logan more. A lot of you have been stating how horrible Logan has been, which I hundred per cent agree with, but this chapter is meant to show you how much he does in fact care for Veronica and their relationship._

 _Also, as a writer, could I ask a favour from some of you lovelies? I am in the process of experimenting with a personal lifestyle blog and would love to hear your opinions about my writing style and the content that I centre my writing around. The blog has just been launched - message me if you are interested in reading - and your feedback for the blog, as well as this story, would be very much appreciated. Thank you x_

 ** _Talks, Begging and Agreements_**

Veronica was sick, both literally and metaphorically.

After yelling at Duncan for pushing her forcefully into this mess, she had been discharged from the hospital and had made her way back to her messy apartment - alone. After changing into a pair of comfortable pyjama pants and a thin camisole, Veronica began cleaning the mess from when Logan was here earlier; her movements were reserved and leisurely under the influence of the anti-depressants that the doctor's had prescribed her with. Every few minutes she would pause and inhale deeply before carrying on with the monotonous routine of spray, spray, wipe, wipe. However, her routine was interrupted suddenly by a rather loud and aggressive knock at the door. Veronica tucked her dish cloth into the waistband of her trousers before proceeding to the visitor that was now pounding heavily on the doorframe.

"Thank God." Veronica's visitor bombarded into her minimal living room and seized her face with his hands. She sighed loudly, closing the door behind him. Veronica knew her guest wasn't leaving anytime soon. "You're okay, _baby,_ you're okay." His chapped lips placed a peck to her forehead. Veronica could feel his briny tears against her cheeks alongside his shaky touch. His hands were trembling and she placed hers on top of his to stop him from shaking. "What happened when I left here earlier?"

"Logan-" Veronica's voice was barely above a whisper, her warm breathe fanning against Logan's outstretched palms. "What are you doing?" Truthfully, Veronica had expected Logan to call or visit … after everything that had transpired she knew he'd want an explanation regarding Duncan and her visit to the hospital. But, right now, Veronica wasn't entirely sure she wanted to give him one just yet. He had lost the right to demand answers when he'd walked out on her.

"What do you mean?" Logan scoffed dryly. He hadn't gotten the chance to speak to Veronica properly at the hospital and Duncan had been anything but descriptive regarding what had actually landed Veronica in the hospital to begin with. Logan knew waiting around for Duncan to tell him anything was useless. Logan needed to see how Veronica was; he _needed_ to make things right again. "Of course I'm here for you-"

"Stop." Veronica stepped back as if Logan had suddenly zapped her with a bolt of electricity. "Don't do that." She shook her head in disbelief, her frazzled blonde hair swaying beside a tear imprinted blotchy face.

"Don't do what?" Logan took a step forward, reaching for Veronica and once again, she took another step backwards. His heart sunk heavily into his ribcage as she scurried away from him. She looked so small and helpless; it made Logan's heart ache painfully. Veronica's back was pressed tightly against her living room wall and she eyed Logan nervously; if he moved forward again, she had nowhere to run to.

"Don't tell me you're here for me," Veronica folded her arms across her chest, instantaneously feeling anger course through her blood. "Because you weren't today and from here, onwards, you're not going to be." Logan tried to interrupt, her name leaving his lips in a desperate plea that Veronica simply ignored. "Logan, we keep going round in these circles and I think … I think it is due time one of us ended things - _properly._ "

"I know I wasn't here for you and I'm sorry," Logan admitted glumly, his eyes glassing over with the tears he had bottled up at the hospital. He took a slumped seat on the arm of Veronica's couch, his body curving forwards; towards the women that he loved, that he would _always_ love. He knew he had let her down – an uncountable number of times now - and truthfully, Logan didn't know how to make it better. He knew materialistic items were no good - he knew nothing would ever be able to make up for the pain that he had caused Veronica. But, it didn't mean he was done trying to make everything okay. "I should have listened, I should have waited … I should have done a lot of things today that I didn't and … I'm so god damned _sorry_." Logan was letting his previously reserved tears fall silently. "I want you to be happy and I so _desperately_ want to be the guy who makes you happy-"

"Stop it!" Veronica's anger was at its peak. She was angry at everything and everyone. She was angry at Duncan for intervening in her life, mad at Lily for being so beautiful, mad at herself for falling in love - angry at Logan for making her fall in love with him. "Stop apologising." Veronica ran her fingers through her damp hair. "I'm sorry, Logan, but apologies from _you_ aren't going to do anything for me today … not after everything that's happened."

"Okay." Logan whispered with a light nod of his head. "No more apologies." Logan decided, in that moment, that he was going to do everything Veronica's way from here on out; anything in his power to placate her and make her happy. "Just … just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it, tell me how to make things better."

"I … I don't think you can do anything." Veronica shrugged, her words catalysing her own influx of salty tears. If Logan had asked her that question a year ago, Veronica would have had a snappy answer … even if he'd asked her that question the day before, Veronica could have told him what she wanted. What Veronica wanted was _normality._ She wanted a serious relationship – a boyfriend – a husband, some day, a family, eventually. Veronica wanted a normal adult relationship and frankly, she knew she couldn't have that with Logan, not when he was still hell bent on maintaining his sham of a marriage to Lilly.

"Veronica-" Logan's voice was desperate now. He was begging her to let him fix things.

"No, Logan, I _needed_ you today and yet again, Lily came first." Logan acknowledged how much it hurt to hear when Veronica spoke the truth. She wasn't lying or altering the truth, she was right. Logan for the umpteenth time had put Lily before Veronica when he shouldn't have. Lily had been Lily, over-exaggerating about her injury but, Veronica … he should have known something was significantly wrong. He had just had tunnel vision after Duncan's frantic call, he hadn't even bothered to check if Veronica was okay before skipping out on her.

It was one of Logan's many mistakes of the day.

"I know-"

"But that's just it, you don't know, Logan!" Veronica threw her arms about as she spoke. She wanted Logan to understand the consequences of his actions earlier and she needed him to know the truth. Veronica needed Logan to know how gravely his actions had hurt her and how he had royally screwed up the fundamentals of their relationship. "I thought I was pregnant, Logan!"

Silence instantly pursued after Veronica made the declaration that shook Logan's world. She had obviously caught him off guard and he alternated between looking her in the eye and then looking down at her stomach. In her flimsy camisole, Veronica's flat stomach was exactly that, _flat_ … but, it didn't stop Logan from glancing at it. He hadn't expected this, _at all._ And, the seriousness of the situation made Logan all the more upset. Veronica had had a pregnancy scare and he'd walked out on her … He had left her all alone with big a weight of uncertainty on her shoulders, just so he could watch Lily flirt with her doctor. The thought made Logan physically sick. How had he let this happen? How had he been _that_ guy?

"What?" After minutes of shocked silence, Logan muttered the one word syllable.

"The symptoms were there," Veronica's queasiness, the fever, throwing up; it had all added up to equal a pregnant Veronica, at least that's what she had thought before. "And I wanted to make sure before I jumped to any massive conclusions, so, I booked an appointment at the hospital." Veronica couldn't believe this all had happened in one day; it felt like a lifetime ago. This morning, her and Logan were having issues, yes, but … not like this. "I … wanted you to come with me-"

"And I left." Logan placed his head in his hands as he crumbled. His sobs were loud and uncensored and Veronica couldn't do anything but watch. And then suddenly, Logan snapped his head upwards; he had forgotten to get an answer to the large pending question at hand – was he going to be a father? "Are you?" He questioned, his eyes fixated on her stomach once again. "Are you … are _we_ pregnant?"

"No." Before Veronica said yes or no, Logan wasn't sure what he wanted to hear when she answered the question. He had never thought about having children because he had never previously met someone who had made him think about such a commitment. And when he had finally met the girl who he wanted commitment with, he couldn't give her it, not completely. So, the conversation of children had never arisen in Logan's life. However, as Veronica said the word no, Logan found himself warming to the idea of children. He couldn't deny that Veronica's denial of a pregnancy crushed his fleeting thoughts of a little baby girl with Veronica's eyes and his hair; the sound of childish laughter descending like a lost ocean wave.

"I'm sor-" Before Logan could apologise again, he stopped himself. He looked at the broken sight of Veronica and he couldn't help himself. He mustered all of the strength in him and strode towards her. Veronica, through her tears, watched him curiously. She watched silently as he stalked towards her and she watched as he wrapped his bulky arms around her tiny frame. Regardless of what he had made her feel today, Veronica still felt safe in his arms. Wrapped in Logan's arms, it was just the two of them. There was no drama or no paparazzi, no meddling parents or fake wives. When they were together – alone – they were just _them –_ hopelessly in love.

Minutes or even hours could have passed as the two stood together in the quiet of Veronica's apartment. Logan with his head buried in her hair and his arms encircling her body. Veronica with her arms limp by her side and her cheek pressed tightly against the aggressive beating of his heart.

"The symptoms I've been experiencing… they are for General Anxiety Disorder." Veronica mumbled against the soft material of Logan's shirt. Logan was all most startled by her voice and he entangled his hands in her hair, stroking absentmindedly as she spoke. "I missed work today, I've been feeling sick … money is tight sometimes, _us_ , my past – doctors think I've been dealing with the anxiety for a while." Veronica didn't discuss her past much, she had never gotten into too much detail regarding her relationship with her family and Logan had respected her wishes for privacy. He didn't probe for more because he knew it had been bad. Something had gone seriously wrong and Veronica had had to move out and start a life on her own. A clean slate. But, starting over didn't necessarily mean forgetting.

"I haven't made your life any easier." Logan admitted quietly.

"I just … I can't do this to myself anymore, Logan." Veronica pulled away slowly and she saw pure panic envelope Logan's features. In response to his outstretched eyes and quivering lip, she let his hands rest against her hips. His long fingers splayed out like webs against her skin, his thumbs rubbing ginger circles into the thread of exposed skin between her top and the waist line of her pants. "You and I, we've tried … over and over and I can't keep putting myself through this. I have to get myself through college and I need to work and I can't afford do any of that if I'm in the hospital stressing about an unlikely future between us."

"I know you told me not to but, please let me say how sorry I am," Logan warned Veronica as he apologised yet again. "Because I am truly sorry. I know my words won't change what I've done but, nevertheless, they need to be said. I'm the one responsible for this and I can't take that, I can't take that I'm the one who hurt you because, all I want to do is protect you." Veronica could see the honesty blaze in her eyes and she smiled softly. She didn't doubt that Logan loved her … she simply knew that that love wasn't enough for her and Logan to survive because outside forces were proving to be stronger. "I want you to trust me."

"I do." Veronica squeezed Logan's biceps as if reassuring him. "But, I think it's time for me to concentrate on myself for a while." Veronica had a magnitude of ambitions to fulfil; she had goals and dreams for herself and she had decided that it was due time she gave herself some well-deserved time and care. "Get more involved at school, take some extra shifts at work … reduce my stress levels-"

"I understand." And Logan did, understand. Veronica's ambitious drive was one of the many reasons he adored her. "Look, I know I kind of forced Lily's idea on you at the hospital but, I do still want you to move in with me." Veronica's face contorted and her eyebrows shot upwards; _had nothing of what she had said registered within Logan?_ "We don't have to be … _involved …_ if you don't want to be but, if you're staying at my house, it means the money spent on your rent can be put into your college fund, you won't have to do the extra shifts at work and the free time that you get can be focused on societies at Hearst and taking care of your health." Logan paused to tuck a strand of Veronica's hair behind her ear. "Your health … and your happiness are all that matter to me."

"Logan, I don't know … I mean with Lily and Duncan there-"

"I pieced two and two together, you know." Logan added at the mention of his best friend. Logan had had an epiphany whilst he was driving from the hospital to Veronica's house. Logan knew Duncan more than he knew himself and it hadn't taken Logan long to figure out what his friend was up to. "I've known Duncan my whole life, I can see when he's up to something. I never doubted you or our relationship; I knew his declaration to the family was just a ploy to get me to fight for you-" Logan left his sentence loose ended.

"And?" Veronica trailed off, pushing for Logan to respond.

"It worked." Logan knew what he needed to do, it didn't matter if Veronica and he made it out as a couple on the other end … it was something he should have done a long time ago. "Move in with me, please." Logan lowered his face to Veronica's level, the tip of his nose rubbing gently against hers. "Let me take care of you."

"I can't." Veronica shook her head no, her nose bobbing backwards and forwards against Logan's now. Logan smiled a toothy grin at the notion, loving how intimate their current position felt. "It'll be _too hard_ … how am I meant to focus on me or moving on when all I can see is you and Lily together, in person-"

"You won't be seeing me and Lily together." Logan responded back in a hurry. "Because me and Lily aren't together-"

"I know, I know. Fake marriage, you don't love her, it's for the press, for the parents blah, blah, blah but, I'm a virtual stranger, Logan; she's not going to let me in on the secret relationship that you and she have spent year's building. You two are going to have to act like a couple in front of me-" And, Veronica didn't like the sound of that. It didn't matter what her circumstances were with Logan, she still loved him and Lily was still going to be partially to blame for Veronica's sticky and painful relationship status.

"Move in with me." Logan asked again, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Logan-"

"I'm going to end things with Lily, officially." Logan finally admitted the thing that made Veronica's heart swell. She stared back at him in disbelief because this scenario had never arisen between the two. Every time Veronica mentioned ending Lily and Logan's agreement, Logan would outright refuse. "If a break from us is what you want, I'm fine with that but … I can't keep doing this anymore either. Seeing you in that hospital bed, hearing about how much pain I caused you … I need to be the man that I was raised to be and do what's right by you." Logan tried once again as he saw that his words had finally sunken into Veronica's confused brain. "Move in with me, Veronica Mars."

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Veronica spoke again.

"Yes."


End file.
